


No Rest For The Wicked

by sarasaurusrex



Series: Supernatural Kink Bingo [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: All The Way In, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Beta Sam Winchester, Consensual Kink, Deepthroating, Knotting, Large Cock, Magic Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Other, Prostate Milking, Sam is consumed by the Empty, Sensory Deprivation, Sounding, Swallowed by Goo, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, The Empty (Supernatural), Voice Kink, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarasaurusrex/pseuds/sarasaurusrex
Summary: Sam makes an unexpected deal with the Empty to free Cas. Is Sam in over his head, or is he actually a massive pervert? (Spoiler alert: he's both)
Relationships: Sam Winchester/The Empty
Series: Supernatural Kink Bingo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1275272
Comments: 19
Kudos: 124
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo, SPN Kink Bingo 2020, Tentacles





	No Rest For The Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> This for Kink and ABO Bingo, the prompts are Monster Cock and Tentacle Kink. Combining them might have been the best idea I've ever had -w- 
> 
> I had a hard time figuring out tags for this one so if you think one's out of place or missing let me know.
> 
> Beta-ed by the amazing [Shikaro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikaro) !

Sam Winchester had never been in a stranger situation. The plan he'd made with Death—to break into the Empty and rescue Castiel—was a bonafide Winchester plan: crazy, impossible, bordering on suicidal, but it went off without a hitch. Death had been surprisingly on board with it, too. Maybe she was hoping the Winchesters would get themselves lost in the Empty so she wouldn't have to ditch them there herself. Either way, she was happy to comply. Except, she only agreed to send Sam. Why she'd skip on the chance to ditch both brothers in the Empty was beyond them, but after a heart-to-heart conversation Dean agreed to let Sam go alone. Neither Sam nor Dean had any idea that in a few short hours Sam would be in a situation he could have never dreamed of.

What started as a rescue plan went all sorts of wrong. Sam ran into the entity known as The Empty right away. It assumed Sam's form, which was eerie enough, but it's voice was the most unnerving of all. It was Sam’s own voice, but warped. It was hollow and melodic, and sent shivers down Sam’s spine.

"Well of course Death sent you. I asked her to." Sam’s dark double trilled.

Sam had been fearing that, but it didn't break his determination to rescue Cas. But then the Empty gave him a proposition.

"You're not completely human, are you?" The eerie Sam circled him. "Hmm. No, no, no... You're not. I've been watching you, Sam. Hoping to see what makes you so special. Mm, yes… how about… I send Castiel home, in exchange for a favor?"

Sam was definitely unnerved. He’d come expecting a fight, but the Empty was ready to send Castiel right back to Earth.

"What favor?"

The Empty Sam smiled greedily. “Let me in. Oh no, not like those pesky angels. Let me just... explore you. Let me take you apart. See what makes you tick. You might enjoy it, Sam Winchester."

Sam's whole world paused. A decades old struggle immediately resurfaced in his mind. 

Sam knew he had peculiar proclivities. He'd made peace with that. He gave Dean crap about his taste in porn, but if Dean ever went through Sam's harddrive he’d probably try to exorcise Sam. Sam understood this. Still, he was pretty sure he’d just been propositioned by a monster, the strangest monster Sam had ever encountered, and Sam was finding it hard to ignore the creeping, gleaming tendrils lurking in the darkness behind his clone, undulating incessantly.

Sam's lips formed the word "fine" before his brain could give it any more thought. The word was an admission, one that Sam would never share with another living soul.

"You'll send me and Cas back to Earth after?" Sam asked quietly.

"Oh, definitely,” the Empty smirked, twitching Sam’s own lips at him.

And that was how Sam found himself in what was possibly the most unusual situation he'd ever been in.

Sam didn’t have time to wonder how this would work, or what the Empty really meant by 'take him apart'. In less than a second the Empty Sam turned black, dissolved into a shapeless black mass, and seized the real Sam.

Sam was caught off guard and thrashed instinctively, but it proved to be useless. The goo was like quicksand, and it was infinitely stronger than Sam. He could do nothing to prevent the Empty from consuming him. Sam took steady breaths and closed his eyes, repeating to himself “This is for Cas. This is to save Cas.” Soon he was bound in a heavy, undulating goo, swallowed whole by the Empty. 

When Sam opened his eyes, the darkness of the void had been replaced by a blackness deeper than anything Sam had ever seen. He wondered if this was what it was like being sucked into a black hole. He couldn’t move against the mass, but it billowed around him freely, churning and exploring Sam's body. 

Sam felt it creep up his shirt, exposing his skin to the strangest sensation he had ever left. It was like solid water, or maybe liquid mass. It felt wet but left no trail or mark. It travelled up his body in viscous tendrils, touching every inch of his skin like it was counting Sam's atoms. The main mass coiled around Sam, spreading his limbs apart. Sam felt it probe up his back, around his neck and ears, then it began creeping down the hem of his pants.

Sam shut his eyes tight. He would never admit it, but he would have consented to this even if the Empty didn't have Castiel as a hostage. There was something about the way the Empty gleamed, it's inky black body shifting between liquid and solid, long amorphous tendrils probing everywhere. Sam was enthralled. Still, he couldn’t help but struggle as the tendrils wrapped around his thighs, sliding over his most sensitive areas. It latched onto every inch of Sam, from his fingers to his toes, then it finally curled around his cock.

Sam swore. It was such a strange sensation that, even as pleasure began to spread through his groin, his body jerked and twitched convulsively. Sam counted his breaths as the Empty consumed his cock. Separate tendrils ventured out from the mass to wrap around his balls. There wasn’t a single part of Sam not consumed by the vicious goo. Everything was being touched and caressed, and Sam had the impression that the Empty was examining him. Any pleasure it was causing was simply coincidental. 

The mass pressed down all around him, yet undulated ceaselessly over his body, moving and swirling. Sam’s clothes had been dissolved, and he couldn’t see a thing. He didn’t know how he was breathing. Then he heard a voice in his ear—that same, warped, melodic voice.

“Oh, oh Sam. Sam Winchester. Hiding your secrets from me?”

Sam tried to shake his head, failed, and mustered out, “No.” The goo crept over his lips and Sam sputtered. It didn’t taste like anything but he didn't know what would happen if he got any in his mouth. “I’m not hiding anything,” he mumbled.

“Oh but you are. You are. I’ll have to go deeper. Take you apart. Inch by inch.”

As the Empty said it, Sam felt the mass press on his lips. “Mmf, n…” Sam tried to protest, but the goo around him was too strong. He felt his jaw pried open and the thick goo invaded his mouth in a heartbeat. It slid down his tongue, a jarring sensation in itself, then it ventured down his throat. Sam’s body reacted of its own accord, seizing and convulsing for breath, but then Sam realized he wasn’t actually choking. He could feel his lungs inflating comfortably even as the goo pressed on his lips and nose and filled his mouth and throat.

“I won’t kill you, Sam,” the Empty informed him. “No, no, that wouldn't do. Need you alive for this. So just… relax.”

Sam didn’t see much of an option. The Empty was right. He took a deep breath from nowhere, and found his ability to breathe quite unimpaired.

“Good, good,” The Empty purred. “A Beta like you… surprisingly virile. Complex…”

The Empty seemed to be speaking to itself as it moved slowly into Sam’s body, deeper and deeper. It was an intense, intimate sensation, and it made Sam feel full in an unexpectedly pleasurably way. 

Once the shock of the sensation wore off, Sam realized the Empty was doing a lot of undulating around Sam’s cock. It was stroking and petting him, moving along every inch and creavase. Sam’s heart leapt and his body heated up. It felt like the Empty was trying to soothe him, albeit in a completely self-serving manner.

“I said relax.”

Sam's thoughts were slowing down, blurring around the edges as the goo caressed his cock and balls, and even the sensitive area in between. Sam had a hard time fighting off the sensations, and momentarily lost himself in them. 

The Empty sensed that its strategy was working, so it began moving tantalizingly over every inch of Sam’s body. His palms, his neck, the soles of his feet, everywhere. Sam’s body trembled.

“Good. Very good."

The sound seemed to be coming from inside Sam’s head. Sam felt the mass around him spread his limbs out wider. It was molding his position, arching his back and bending his knees for him. Sam realized at once what was coming next. 

"I need to go deeper. Try to enjoy it."

The mass’s movements became focused on Sam’s entrance. Sam jerked convulsively, but he barely caused a ripple in the goo. Just as it had covered his lips and opened his mouth, the mass pressed all around his entrance, spreading his cheeks and massaging the tight ring of muscle to slip inside.

Sam tried to move his body, to close himself off in any way, but it was like being suspended in tar. He could only writhe as a tentacle began filling his body. The mass continued to spread and swirl at his entrance as a gradually widening tentacle of goo probed deeper and deeper. The sensation was too much and Sam groaned. The sound was lost in the goo.

The Empty seemed absolutely uninterested in Sam's pleasure, using it only as a means to manipulate his body. It made Sam feel more helpless than ever. He summoned every ounce of self control not to fall apart as the Empty invaded him deeper than anything he’d ever felt in his life. His whole body was shaking. His cock was throbbing. His lips and hole were both quivering. The tentacle in his ass kept slithering coincidentally over his prostate, and it made Sam’s resolve crack piece by piece.

“There we are. Almost.”

Sam groaned. He couldn't take it. His hole was now stretched wider than ever, filled to the brim. His resolve slipped only once, but it was enough to flood him with pleasure. He felt the goo churning in and over his body and his cock became completely hard at last. 

The Empty was eager to encourage this submission. The goo around Sam's cock shifted, and Sam felt it swirling around his cockhead. It was too slow to do anything but provide a constant stream of mind numbing pleasure. Sam could feel himself leaking precum. Every undulation against his prostate was milking it out of him. The Empty seemed interested in this. It wove around Sam’s cockhead and sucked, and Sam felt his body try to gasp. When the next undulation fell over his prostate, Sam felt even more precum leak out.

“Hmm…" The Empty crooned, "This must feel good, Sam. I told you you might enjoy it."

Sam whined as he felt the mass in his body change course. Sam knew he'd given away a weakness. He could feel more goo being sent into his ass. It took on a new shape, one with infinitely coiling ridges that brushed continuously over his prostate. Sam moaned and trembled. He’d never experienced anything like it. It was firm like a cock, but its shape was bizarre, colossal, stimulating Sam in places he never knew he had. It touched that delicate barrier of too-much, but never crossed over.

"That's good, isn't it Sam? I can tell. Oh, but you're doing so well now. Does this feel good?"

The Empty had found the perfect spot to milk Sam’s cock, and it kept it up while it continued to explore Sam’s body. Sam’s thoughts had stalled completely. The entire universe became the next stroke to his prostate, the next suck, the next massage to his balls and coil around his body. Sam would have gone completely limp if not for the continuously jarring sensation of being stroked from head to toe. Then the empty spoke again.

“I think you’ll really like this next part, Sam. I hope you do. I know I will.”

Sam didn’t know what else could possibly be done to him. He had no idea how any of this was providing the Empty with useful information. But he also didn’t want it to stop. This was the messed up part of him, the freak, the inhuman side that he’d never reveal to Dean. That part of Sam was in Heaven, ironically.

The suction gave way to petting again, and Sam’s cock went from blissfully numb to twitching with every touch. Each pet felt like electricity, coursing through his body and merging with the tendrils filling him from the inside. Then the goo at his cockhead shifted, and a small tentacle began to form and rubbed Sam’s slit.

Sam’s whole body lurched, but he only became more lodged in the goo. He gasped as the tentacle found purchase and began entering Sam’s cockslit. The small space opened up around the tentacle, which slithered mercilessly into Sam’s cock. Sam’s whole body clenched.

“Shh, relax, Sam. Just feel it. It feels good, doesn't it?”

Sam’s cock twitched and throbbed as the tendril slid deeper. He’d never felt anything so intense in his life. The inside of his cock was beyond sensitive, and the wiggling, swirling tendril caressed every inch. Flares of ecstasy licked at his insides, shocking him with pleasure, and Sam could do nothing but take it. Slowly, he felt the stimulation travel deeper, and he realized it would soon reach his prostate from a new angle. The impending stimulation seemed to finally break Sam, and he hung helplessly in the goo, unable to divert the tendril’s course. At last it reaches Sam’s prostate and pressed against it curiously.

If Sam hadn’t anticipated it, he might not have realized he was cumming. His body was so overwhelmed, so engulfed and wrapped up in endless sensation. Sam felt his cock pulse around the tendril and his nerves erupt with pleasure. The goo seemed to suck the cum right out of him.

Sam couldn’t remember even having such a strong, or long, orgasm. It seemed to spread through his every atom, then hang there for several long moments, spurred on by the goo sliding and engulfing every inch of his body. When his orgasm finally began to recede, he felt more tentacles emerging. The mass around him was churning and the Empty’s voice rang in his ear.

“There, Sam. Now, let's keep going.”

Sam moaned in exhaustion as more tentacles began sliding into his ass and throat, spreading him further. More narrow vines began slipping into his cock. He swore he could feel his stomach bulging.

Sam couldn’t move. His body was now hypersensitive, and every tiny movement shocked him with pleasure, but he could do nothing about it.

"Now then, I believe you're a Beta, correct? Like your brother? Yes, Alphas and Omegas are rare, aren't they? But you know… the recipe is all here,” The Empty mused. 

Sam felt like the goo was invading his very molecules, prodding and poking him from the inside.

"Everything you need is right here, on the inside. I can make your body do all sorts of things."

As the Empty said it, Sam felt a strange sensation invade his body. He tried to calm his breathing, but nothing could dilute the sensation of being caressed inside and out by countless, morphing tentacles. His hypersensitivity reached its peak and all Sam could do was hold on as his body was pushed to the brink of unbearable pleasure. Just then, he felt a wetness begin to leak down his thighs. It was almost a relief. It made his ass incredibly receptive to the tentacles and Sam moaned in surprise.

"See? Your body is producing slick. It's opening up for me even more. Do you feel it?"

Sam's body shook. Sure enough, he felt his ass tingling with a hunger he'd never felt before. He could feel the oddly shaped tentacle more than ever as it moved through him. Then it slid down, almost completely out of his ass. His soaking wet hole stretched wide around each rivet, back and forth, until the tentacle came to a stop. Just as Sam's ass began aching to be filled again, the tentacle reentered him. Sam's whole body lurched and he shouted in ecstasy. 

The Empty made a victorious sound. "Oh yes, I'll bet that feels good. Slick does amazing things to the body. Those lucky Omegas."

It was right, Sam had never felt such pleasure, especially not so soon after an orgasm. The cock like tentacle proceeded to thrust in and out of Sam, fucking him roughly. Sam swore and writhed, his breathing becoming harsh. He felt the Empty taking full advantage of Sam's distraction and began probing him without reservation. Sam felt utterly degraded, and it was bliss.

When the tentacles in Sam's cock started to bob back and forth, fucking the inside of his cock in time with the massive tentacle in his ass, Sam's body froze. Sam was hovering over a second, more powerful orgasm. He tried to buck his hips into the goo, tried to fuck himself on both sets of tentacles skewering him from all sides, but he couldn't move. Finally the tentacle in his ass began to grow in one spot, right over his prostate, and he realized he was being knotted.

The knot pushed against his insides, pressing his prostate into the tentacle sounding him from the other side, and Sam whited out. He came harder than he'd ever come in his life.

The Empty seemed satisfied that its experiment worked. Sam's cum was pouring from his stuffed cock, and the Empty absorbed it right into the goo.

"That's it Sam. I can see all of your memories, you know. Remember college? Remember that Alpha boy. The time he knotted you, a poor, innocent Beta. Remember how you loved it?”

Sam was practically sitting on the goo as it milked his orgasm out of him. It was true, the times Sam experimented with an Alpha had been some of the best sex of his life. He’d never told anyone about it. But this was even better. Sam wasn’t sure how long he was suspended in that orgasmic state, but he knew he never wanted it to end. Beta, Omega, he didn’t care what he was, so long as he had that undulating, goo knot in his body.

“Oh, there we are, Sam. That’s it.”

Sam was finally released from his orgasm, and his body trembled in relief. The hunger in his ass was satiated beyond belief. His entire body throbbed with satisfaction.

“It’s in your blood, isn’t it? Your secrets… they’re all here.”

Sam couldn’t think. It took him a long time to realize what the Empty was even talking about. 

“Sam Winchester. Your blood is corrupted. Defiled. Oh, that’s lovely.”

It finally clicked. The demon blood. That’s what the Empty was looking for. Finding it didn’t cause the mass to retreat, however. Instead, it seemed to consume Sam even deeper. He was no longer excreting slick, but the knot was still pulsing against his prostate and the cock was still writhing inside of him. 

Sam wasn’t sure how long it was before he started to feel another orgasm begin to build up in his core. The Empty was completely engrossed in its discovery and didn’t seem like it was doing it on purpose.

Sam tried to get it's attention, but he couldn’t make a sound. He could only attempt to calm himself, but it was useless. Every erogenous zone was being stimulated, even ones he never knew he had. He tried to curl his toes and pull his arms down, but he only made the goo absorb him further. His nipples had become incredibly sensitive. The goo prodded and stroked them, making pleasure seep down Sam’s body. Sam felt the goo hold his arms steady as it toyed with his nipples, swirling around and rubbing the centers. After several long minutes of this pleasure torture, Sam’s orgasm burst from him like fireworks. He gasped helplessly as he came into the goo for a third time. Still, the Empty paid him no mind.

Sam fell into a kind of trance while his body continued to be probed by the goo. The next orgasm was more like a compulsive jerk. Sam whined suddenly and cum leaked out of his cock. It seeped out around the tentacles and his hole throbbed.

Sam had never experienced anything like this. He was completely helpless, forced to ride the goo into orgasm after orgasm as the Empty completely ignored him.

Finally the Empty spoke to him.

“I’m so glad you’re enjoying this, Sam. You see, this can be a kind of torture for some, but I knew you were different. I knew you were special. It’s all here, in your blood. I can taste it.”

Sam was hovering over another orgasm, barely able to listen to the voice in his head. 

“Are you ready now, Sam? Or would you like to orgasm again? I can make you do it from in here. From the inside. I can pull it from your atoms.”

Sam was tearing up. He couldn’t respond, but the Empty could feel Sam’s cock leak precum at the question.

“Very good, Sam. Very good…”

Sam suddenly felt his body begin to tingle. It was unlike anything he’d felt so far. The mass around and inside his body wasn’t causing it. It seemed to radiate through his every nerve. Sam stopped breathing for a moment, completely overwhelmed, immobilized. It was like orgasming in slow motion. His whole body tightened. Every tentacle was caressing him slowly, undulating throughout his body. Sam nearly hyperventilated. His orgasm finally reached its crescendo and ecstasy burst from deep within him.

Sam didn’t know how long it lasted. He was lost, drowning in bliss. Nothing else existed but his body. Not a drop of cum left him, but he came harder than he ever had in his life.

When it finally began to recede, Sam felt like he was shrinking. He realized the tentacles were pulling out of him. It was an odd sensation, although Sam only felt it distantly. His body was vibrating through space and time, unaffected by anything. As the tentacles receded from him completely, he felt the ground rise up beneath his back. His body became empty, yet he was still full of the ringing, vibrating bliss. The goo around him swirled and retreated.

Sam could finally see his own body. The goo hadn’t left a mark. He was nude, and his chest was heaving. He felt oddly distant from himself. He dropped his head back on the ground and just lie there, listening to the ringing in his ears

Then he saw someone kneeling down in front of him. The Empty Sam smiled at him darkly. Sam could see the blackness gleaming in its familiar eyes.

“Oh Sam, you did so, so well. You truly are special.”

Sam eyed himself, unable to speak.

“Relax now. You may rest for a moment. As long as you are quiet.”

Sam nodded, seeing no issue with that. He could barely move let alone make noise.

“Good. Good,” The Empty Sam put his hands on Sam’s knees. “Now, because you were so good, I’d like to offer you something.”

Sam watched hazily as his twin neared his face.

“Because I like you, Sam, I’d like to help you. I can purge you. Clean your blood. Remove every last molecule of demonic influence. After all these years, wouldn’t that be nice? Hm? You could be normal. Human. Like your brother.”

Sam’s orgasm-flooded brain realized the Empty was saying something crucial, and his thoughts began slowly coming back to life. Sam’s brows came together, fighting through the bliss clinging to his every muscle.

“I could… purify you, Sam Winchester. No longer the freak. The boy with the demon blood.” The Empty neared Sam still, breathing over him. 

Sam realized that the Empty Sam didn’t smell like anything. His breath wasn’t warm on Sam’s lips. It reminded him of how the goo tasted—like endless nothing.

“In exchange, you come back to me once in a while. Give me information. I’ll still let you and your angel go. In fact, I’ll never bother him again.”

Sam stared hard at himself, his eyes tracing every familiar and unfamiliar line mirrored on the Empty’s face. Years ago, Sam would have jumped at this chance just as readily as he had agreed to let the Empty ‘in’. But now he hesitated. He looked over his naked body, observing every scar and faded bullet wound.

“No,” Sam said.

The Empty’s smile twitched.

Sam looked up at him. “No. Not even if I didn’t have to spy for you in return.”

The Empty frowned, but Sam’s resolve was unshakable once again.

“You want to keep the mutation?”

Sam considered it. “Yeah, I do. I don’t know what version of myself I’d be without it. I don’t know that Sam. And I’m good with who I am.” Sam could see the Empty’s patience waning, but he decided to press his luck anyway. “And if you really just learned what ‘makes me special’, then you would’ve already known that.”

The Empty Sam glowered at him. It seemed to consider him deeply for a moment. Then, in the blink of an eye, the Empty dissolved into goo and melded into the void around them. 

Sam looked around in surprise. He was alone. The Empty had gone.

Sam noticed a pile of folded clothes a few feet away. He got up, checked his surroundings, then dressed quickly. His small victory was already fading and he was beginning to worry. The Empty didn’t seem happy with him. Was it really going to just let himself and Castiel go?

“Sam?”

Sam spun around at the familiar voice. Castiel was approaching from the darkness. He looked disheveled, but otherwise unharmed.

“What are you doing here, how did—?”

“No time, Cas, we gotta go.” Sam hurried over to him.

As Sam reached out to grab hold of Castiel, a third figure emerged. Sam had been dreading this. The Empty Sam stalked out of the shadows. Castiel withdrew his angel blade.

“No need, Castiel,” The Empty said cooly. “Sam had already ensured your freedom. Until next time, Sam Winchester.” The Empty’s black eyes gave Sam a deep, unnerving stare, then the Empty snapped its fingers and vanished.

Sam blinked and the darkness surrounding them was gone. He and Castiel were in the bunker. Sound and light returned, temporarily blinding their senses. It was windy outside and the several lamps were lit at the library table, giving the cavernous room a cozy glow.

Castiel looked around wildly, his blade still held aloft. He rounded quickly on Sam.

“What did you do?” Castiel demanded. “What deal did you make?”

A crash sounded from the hallway and Dean ran into the library holding a shotgun.

“Sam? Cas?”

Relief swept over Sam and he couldn’t help but smile. “It’s okay! Everything’s okay. The plan worked.”

“What plan?” Castiel demanded. “What did you two do?”

“Nothing!” Sam assured him, “Nothing. Death wanted to help. No deal, no trades, nothing.” He lied.

The three of them exchanged drawn out glances, then Cas and Dean slowly lowered their weapons. Dean strode over and hugged both of them in turn. Castiel was astounded by his own rescue, and even more so when Death arrived moments later.

“Everything work out?” She asked.

At last Sam told everyone what happened, albeit an extremely abridged version. He told them the Empty wanted to know what made Sam special and offered Castiel’s freedom for a look inside Sam’s head. Sam agreed, the Empty got its information, whatever it was, then it released them both. 

For a moment Sam was worried Dean wasn’t buying it, but when Sam finished Dean immediately began worrying about the Empty’s interest in Sam. Dean and Castiel began speculating, but Death didn’t say a word. Her gaze was locked on Sam, and Sam had a sinking feeling that she somehow knew every intimate detail of Sam’s ‘deal’. Still, with her work done she departed, leaving the trio in peace.

It was only later that Sam revealed to Dean, and Dean alone, what the Empty thought made Sam special. Then he told him that the Empty offered to ‘purify’ him. Dean was curious about Sam’s decision to decline, but in the end he agreed it was for the best.

“Who knows what kind of repercussions that could have?” Dean said seriously. “Besides, I like you better as a freak.”

Sam stared at him. “Seriously?”

Dean nodded. “You bet. I wouldn’t exchange you for any other Sam in any other universe, even the universe where everyone gets regular hair cuts.”

Sam grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> (ps Dean has totally seen Sam's porn)  
> (pss he loves it)  
> (psss I like to think Death was just trying to hook the Empty up for a night)


End file.
